masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GRPeng
Morality_Guide_%28Mass_Effect_3%29#Citadel:_Cerberus_Retribution Does this look right? At first I thought siding with one of the officers triggered the Arguing Citizens. GRPeng 21:48, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Removing Comments Left By Other Users Do not remove comments left by other users as this is an extremely bannable offense. You are not Kastrenzo, and therefore you have no comments left by that user. Comments are the property of the user that left them and no one else is allowed to modify or remove them. Do not do this again. Lancer1289 17:46, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :noted. GRPeng 23:23, March 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, you misspelled vandal in the fourth paragraph of your profile page. GRPeng 02:09, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Comments related to first playthrough TMS totals Hello GRPeng, I'm relaying a message from IMNdi, since he's been banned for two weeks. He told me : "Could you leave a message to GRPeng, he's compiling a perfect playthrough and I'm helping. With Wikia out, I'd like to continue the correspondence because it's not the user's fault I edited the wrong page. He can email me at wikia at ndi dot ro if he wants to continue the walkthrough. Hopefully, people can still benefit from the asset compilation." Anyhow, have a good one. --Solokian 19:02, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :I am here to point out that this is not the whole truth. Specific site policy was violated twice by IMNd, and he was told after the first time. After he did it again, my hands were tied. Lancer1289 19:13, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Lancer1289, you removed my reply to IMNdi50160 off of MY user page. I have been told this is an extremely bannable offense. Do not do this again. GRPeng 23:52, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :::It appears that I did, for which I apologize. I thought I got all of the content that was there illegally, but apparently I overdid it. I thought I checked it, but obviously not good enough. I would readd it, but as you pointed out, it is your user page. Lancer1289 01:04, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Argh, I finished with different numbers the second time through and things do not add up. GRPeng 20:55, March 25, 2012 (UTC) IMNdi's Perfect Playthrough :Asari 668 :Krogan 845 :Turian 638 :Quarian 825 :Geth 520 :Salarian 328 :Cerberus 300 :Crucible 815 :Alien 1005 :Alliance 1676 'No Wrex' Play TMS 7620 EMS 3810 :For people that would like to contribute: do you have Javik? I am playing the bare game with no imports for my first character. My suggestion is there should be a list for import vairables. ME: BDTS, Rachni Queen, Shiala, Wrex (does Pinnacle Station have import variables in ME3?), and romance. ME2: Kasumi, LOTSB, Overlord, Zaeed, (Arrival and Firewalker?), Collector ship and base survivors. GRPeng 14:32, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Mass Effect 3 Total Military Strength TMS / 50% Effective Military Strength EMS Currently my third playthrough with no imports and trying to get totals for a "perfect" game as a reference for first time players. My guess is that 6000 is possible and I am missing something... I would like to eventually make this with multiple checkboxes and multiple levels of collapsing menus. GRPeng 16:31, April 1, 2012 (UTC) : Total.....................................5935 TMS / 2967 @50% EMS :Alien...................................777/--- ::Terminus Fleet.......................200 ::Volus Dreadnaught Kwunu...............50 ::Shadow Broker Support Team............40 ::Elcor Flotilla........................40 ::Shadow Broker Wet Squad...............25 ::Hanar and Drell Forces................58 ::Batarian Fleet.......................155 ::Citadel Defense Force................209 :Alliance...............................1442/---- ::Alliance Engineering Corps...........290 ::103rd Marine Division................150 ::Admiral Mikhailovich..................25 ::Alliance First Fleet.................128 ::Alliance Third Fleet.................126 ::Kahlee Sanders........................20 ::Arcturus First Division...............60 ::Alliance Spec Ops Team Delta..........35 ::Alliance Cruiser Shanghai.............40 ::Alliance Naval Exploration Flotilla...75 ::Communication Arrays..................50 ::Sixth Fleet...........................90 ::Dr. Karin Chakwas.....................10 ::Rogue Fighter Pilots..................20 ::Fifth Fleet..........................133 ::Diana Allers...........................5 ::Alliance Frigate Normandy SR2.........50 ::Ashley Williams.......................25 ::Khalisah Bing Sinan al-Jilani.........10 ::Eden Prime Support...................100 :Asari...................................573/--- ::Asari Science Team....................90 ::Asari Second Fleet...................123 ::Asari Sixth Fleet....................130 ::The Destiny Ascention................--- ::Asari Commandos.......................20 ::Samara...............................--- ::Dr. Jelize............................25 ::Serrice Guard.........................30 ::Asari Cruiser Nefrane.................30 ::Asari Research Ships..................35 ::Asari Cruiser Cybean..................30 ::Asari Engineers.......................30 :Crucible..............................740/--- ::Advanced Starship Fuel................75 ::Javelin Missile Launchers.............50 ::Volus Fabrication Units...............45 ::Volus Engineering Team................50 ::Interferometric Array.................45 ::ExoGeni Scientists....................40 ::Prothean Data Files...................75 ::Shadow Broker Starship Tech...........50 ::Terminus Freighters...................30 ::Element Zero Converter................50 ::Emergency Fuel Pods...................30 ::Advanced Power Relays.................50 ::Haptic Optics Arrays..................50 ::Reaper Heart.........................100 :Ex-Cerberus..............................200/--- ::Cerberus Research Data................50 ::Advanced Fighter Squadron.............75 ::Ex-Cerberus Scientists................25 ::Dr. Brynne Cole.......................25 ::Jacob Tyler...........................25 :Krogan................................695/--- ::Urdnot Wreave.........................25 ::Arlakh Company........................25 ::Krogan First Division.................50 ::Krogan Clans.........................295 ::Clan Urdnot..........................300 :::Geth...................................665/--- ::::Geth Corps...........................305 ::::Geth Fleet...........................300 ::::Geth Prime Platoon....................60 OR :::Quarian.................................655/--- ::::Admiral Daro'Xen......................25 ::::Admiral Zall'Koris....................25 ::::Quarian Civilian Fleet...............175 ::::Quarian Heavy Fleet..................230 ::::Quarian Patrol Fleet.................200 :Salarian................................210/-- ::Salarian Special Tasks Group..........35 ::Salarian First Fleet.................150 ::Dr. Mordin Solus......................25 :Turian...................................633/--- ::Turian 79th Flotilla..................40 ::Turian Sixth Fleet...................142 ::Turian 49th Division..................90 ::Turian Seventh Fleet.................135 ::Turian Blackwatch.....................75 ::Turian Engineering Corps.............110 ::Turian Spec Ops Team..................40 -- Success! Third option with no import 5935 TMS (with Geth and Salarian listed above), 75% readiness, 4451 EMS. I will let the Multiplayer bonus decay over time and see if there is a cutoff for the third option. GRPeng 04:04, April 2, 2012 (UTC)